The New Genin
by inuzukabiyoku
Summary: What happens when you've got Keno Namikaze Uzumaki, Rin Namikaze Uzumaki, Sosuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki all on a team? Well, you're about to find out!


Keno Namikaze Uzumaki- A loving, caring, warm, hyperactive, knucklehead of a genin. He's made more mistakes than the whole rookie 9 put together! "Never give up and do your best! Belive it!" is his motto. Don't be fooled by his stupid, amatureish looks. He can blow you away with his best moves. He comes from the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans, but goes by Uzumaki. His best friend and rival is Sosuke. His relatives? Rin.

Sosuke Uchiha- Sosuke Uchiha is one of the most talented and skilled ninja's. He has come from the gifted clan of the Uchiha and can burn you away with his Fire moves. He got his Sharingan at age 4 and was made by putting Uchiha genes of Mikoto and Fugaku together. He was the first person to be made like that. His best friend is Keno and brothers, Sasuke and Itachi. His best rival is also Keno.

Rin- Rin is a normally calm and considerate medic nin. But when she's angry, look out! She has strength and brains. She has perfect chakra flow and her medic skills can rival with Tsunade's. Rin is the peacemaker and splitting up fights between Keno and Sosuke. Her twin is Keno.

"Ok, Naruto, Sakura, we have new genin." Rang out the voice of Kakashi Hatake. "Ok, Kakashi sensei!" yelled back Naruto. They raced to the classroom.

" Hey, hey, whens our sensei comin? I'm so bored!" yelled Keno Namikaze Uzumaki. He had Minato's sort of hair and wore a leaf headband and an orange t-shirt under a red vest and black shorts." Shut up." came the cool,calm voice of Sosuke Uchiha. Sosuke had Sasuke's hair and wore a black Uchiha shirt with white shorts. " Please stop fighting for at least one day." Said Rin. Rin had brown hair and wore what Rin from Kakashi's team. " Heh, heh, heh!" laughed Keno. He had put a smoke and explosive trap in one and attached it to the place where a person would open a door. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura opened the door and they were blown away by the not really awesome trap. Naruto came out of the smoke and yelled, " Who did this trap?!" " Him!" yelled Keno while pointing at Sosuke. " W-what?! You did it you idiot!" sputtered Sosuke. " Stop lying." Said Keno. Sakura came out of the trap with a murdureus aura surrounding her. She stopped at Sosuke. " The idiot did it." Sakura stomped over to Keno and cracked her knuckles. " Ahiii!" yelled Keno, as he was punched through three walls and 2 buildings. After Rin finished healing Keno and Sosuke stopped smirking, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura introduced themselves. " Hi, I'm Kakashi Hatake. I like many things, and dislike little; I have many hobbies and that's pretty much it." " Lame-o." said Keno. " I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I love ramen! I hate to wait the 3 minutes after you pour water into a ramen cup. I like to try different ramen and compare em; And my dream is to be the best Hokage!" " Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. I like a lot and I hate emo people who leave their village. My dream is to get Uchiha back." " I'm Keno Namikaze Uzumaki! I love, love, love ramen! I hate Sosuke! My hobbies are pranks, practical jokes, and training. My dream is to be the best Hokage ever! Then, the whole village will respect me instead of disrespecting me! My sister is Rin." " Hn, Uchiha Sosuke. I hate many things and don't care for much. My dream is to find at least one of the members of my clan." " Hello, my name is Rin. I'm a medic nin. My brother is Keno. I like peace and I don't like fights. My hobbies are keeping Keno's temper down, splitting up Sosuke and Keno's fights, and being the 'peacemaker' around here." " You're each unique. Meet me at the traning grounds at 3. And bring your ninja gear." Said Kakashi.

At the training grounds

" Mmm huh." Said Keno as he struggled to stay awake. Rin was following him. Sosuke came without a word. They sat down. Naruto and Sakura jumped up and landed.

2 hours later

" Hey, you're late!" yelled Keno, Naruto, and Sakura. " Well, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Replied Kakashi. " Hmmm." Said Keno. " Well, lets get started." Said Kakashi. He took two bells. He gave one to Naruto and kept one for himself. " The objective is to get a bell. That's all there is to it." " Easy!" yelled Keno. " Ready? Start!" yelled Kakashi. They jumped. " Lets fight one on one!" yelled Keno. Kakashi sweatdropped. " Why does this kid remind me of Naruto?" asked Kakashi to himself. " You're a bit, weird compared to the others." " Oh yeah, the only thing weird here is you!" yelled Keno. He charged toward Kakashi.

4 hours later

" Hn, idiot, getting tied to the stump." Said Sosuke. " Sosuke, I'll kill you once I get out of these ropes!" " Oh yeah, you dare?" " You've dared me!" The two angry boys started a glaring match. " Please stop you two!" said Rin. "Hmph!" Said Keno and Sosuke. "It amazes me how much those two remind me of Sasuke and Naruto." Remarked Kakashi. Naruto patted Keno on the back. " You'll get him one day!" he said cheerfully. " Bleh!" Keno childishly pouted and stuck out his tongue at Sosuke. Kakashi walked up to Keno and gave him a flick on the head. " Ow!" yelped Keno. " Heh heh." Laughed Kakashi. " What's so funny?!" yelled Keno. " Nothing." Said Kakashi. He was amused but didn't show it. " C'mon Rin, lets go to Ichiraku's!" yelled Keno. Sosuke silently followed. Then Naruto ran towards the small ramen stand with Kakashi and Sakura.

At Ichiraku

" Ikademasu!" said Keno enthusiasticly, as he slurped up the tasty noodles. Naruto and Keno were apart by 2 bowls. Keno had devoured eight bowls in 2 minutes and Naruto had slurped up 6 of the big bowls. Sosuke had ate less than a quarter of the bowl while Sakura and Rin had eaten half of the bowls. Kakashi had ate about three quarters of the bowl. Rin giggled as Keno began to eat as fast as Rock Lee would run laps 9,000 times. Keno finished 18 bowls and was on his nineteenth. He started choking and he did an awesome spit take all over Sosuke. Sosuke slowly recovered and then, " What are you doing you baka?!" he screamed. Keno didn't seem to care. He just took out a bomb and, " Boom!" went the bomb. Sosuke went flying into Keno. Keno jumped and stepped on Sosuke's head. He screamed. " Catch me if you can!" yelled Keno. He raced right into the bathroom. Turns out it was the girls restroom. Poor Keno. He was beat to death by those women.

I know this was horrible -_-. I am so sorry. Review! Please recommend. Itachi is my least fav character. o/\o -/\-. Review or Keno will bite your head off!


End file.
